


Make or Break

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bathrooms, Coercion, Drabble, Hiatus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"Do you mean it?" Kame's voice sounds too loud. "Anything?"</cite></p><p>Written for the prompt: Emotional Manipulation/Coercion, Jin/Kame, why Jin left in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make or Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).



Jin doesn't stop talking about it even when Kame unbuttons to pee. At least the washroom's empty; the meeting they just left finished at 3AM.

"Do you mean it?" Kame's voice sounds too loud. "Anything?"

Jin is grinning, first time in weeks. "Anything, Kazu. I'll owe you big time."

Jin has crazy ideas. Kame has crazy ideas, too, but Jin tells people his. If Kame agrees to more responsibilities, another drama, more commercials, Jin can go to California.

Kame's throat burns. He turns to Jin without doing up his pants.

"Ok."

This way they'll both get something they really want.

**Author's Note:**

> As noted above, I wrote this for a drabble meme, but I'm thinking of expanding it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Make or Break II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272443) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
